User talk:Zantam03
template I think some thing is wrong on a warriors template. The ranks and titles aren't showing up.Yukimurasanada 16:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : They seem to work ok for me. Which warrior infobox is not working properly according to you? -- Zantam03 17:11, April 8, 2010 (UTC) All of them. I press show and nothing shows up.Yukimurasanada 10:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : They all work for me... they do collapse? -- Zantam03 14:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes but nothing shows up.Yukimurasanada 10:54, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : Ok know the template is showing.Yukimurasanada 18:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Guan Xing I found some info on Guan Xing but 1st I'm posting it here before posting it on the page, just to be safe wether it's fiction or not. ''Guan Xing succeeded his father after Guan Yu's execution. Zhuge Liang held high hopes for the heir and, after Ma Liang was killed, deemed him one of his possible successors while Guan Xing was in his twenties. His activities after this are vague and he is written to have died several years later from unknown causes '' : That's from Koei Wiki isn't it. Usually their historical bio's contain a lot of errors... but they say this is from SGZ so I guess it's ok, but tbh I don't really know much about Guan Xing. In about a week my new Han book will arrive so maybe I can tell you more about it then ;-) -- Zantam03 12:54, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Inactivity You probably noticed I haven't been active as much as before. This is because of a Wikia admin telling me how Wikia works. I always thought that, because I founded this Wiki, that it was MY wiki, but it's not. This Wiki belongs to everyone who contributes here. I don't really like this. Everything has to be done through consensus and I fear that this will not allow me to reach the destination I had in mind for this Wiki. For example; you guys both wanted Samurai Warriors stuff on this Wiki and I don't. So it's 2 against 1, meaning you can keep your SW stuff and I, the founder, just gotta deal with it. Imo, this is really silly and I'm not sure I wanna continue with my Wiki like that. -- Zantam03 12:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean. Your not going to continue the wiki for some pics? Heck delete them if you want. The wiki is going well why stop becouse of some pics? Heck I will remove them right now.Yukimurasanada 14:14, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : No no, that's not it. Just the fact that I can't do anything against it, because it's 2 against 1. I'm the founder, but that means nothing. Example: If me and some other guy go to your wiki and we write some articles about Star Wars, than you just gotta deal with it, because it's 2:1 in our favour. (Not exactly true, but you know what I mean) -- Zantam03 14:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I understand. I just don't want you to stop on the wiki for some pics thats all. I really enjoy reading the articals and I'm learning allot from the wiki. Heck I'm starting playing DW 6 again instead of my new SW2 Empires game.Yukimurasanada 14:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I'm not saying I'm gonna quit, just saying I lost interest a bit. Maybe it'll come back when my new TK book arrives. -- Zantam03 14:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok. But I'm finding it hard to work on articals so thats why I was working on the games and fictional articals with Knightrez.Yukimurasanada 14:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : I wish Knightrez would do that :-P Of course you're allowed to work on fictional stuff and media stuff, the more so if that's your expertise! -- Zantam03 15:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Yea pretty much fiction is my expertise.Yukimurasanada 15:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Death section How about adding a death section on a warriors page and type about how the warriors died? : There are already death sections. Look at Zhang Liang for example. -- Zantam03 14:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok. But not all warriors have a death section mind if I add them? I know how Sun Jian died and he doesn't have a death section.Yukimurasanada 15:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : Sun Jian's article isn't finished yet. Sun Fin was writing it and said he'd finish it.. dunno when he'll do that though... -- Zantam03 16:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) OkYukimurasanada 16:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : btw, try using the 'Increase Indent' button instead of centering your text ;-) -- Zantam03 20:20, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : Ok then.Yukimurasanada 16:30, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Site logo How do you make a logo that near the URL?Yukimurasanada 11:49, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : You must upload an .ico file as favicon.ico or something. It's been a long time so I don't remember very well, but look through your image gallery and look for a favicon image to find details on how big it is allowed to be. -- Zantam03 11:54, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : Ok thanks.Yukimurasanada 12:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : Still couldn't do it but thanks anyway.Yukimurasanada 12:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :: it can take a while before it changes. I just checked and the image must be a .ico file and no bigger than 16x16. In terms if bytes, your favicon.ico is the biggest file in the first page of your image gallery... that doesn't seem right to me. -- Zantam03 12:32, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : Ok I'll check it again.Yukimurasanada 12:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :: use this site to convert files to .ico files. -- Zantam03 12:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : Yes there's where i converted my image. And I checked it again and it's 16x16. Maybe it will appear tomorrow.Yukimurasanada 12:50, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : Great know it showed up thanks allot.Yukimurasanada 12:50, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :: you're welcome - Zantam03 14:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : Ok I made the edits thank for editing mine.Yukimurasanada 16:38, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello Ive been gone a while. I'll be gone again. I'll try to contribute. Maybe because I have'nt edit a while doesn't mean I am gone for good. Well... Hi. :-) --Knightrez 09:12, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : Welcome back, me and Yuki were working on a trick to get us on this site. Wikia.com. At the bottom you have 5 wikias with the most edits so we've been editting YTR (logged in and logged out) to get many edits. We have 5 now... if you make an edit (just add an ',' or an '.' somewhere) while logged and and while logged out (and maybe with one of your older accounts) we should have at least 7! -- Zantam03 09:24, April 20, 2010 (UTC)